1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting device for a cutting machine including
a driver intended to be driven by a drive shaft,
at least one cutting support supporting at least one cutting element,
a support structure secured to the driver,
at least one drive device intended to drive the cut product toward the rear of the cutting machine.
2. Discussion of the Background
A cutting device of this kind fitted to a cutting machine is known from the state of the art.
This cutting machine includes a cutting mechanism comprising a number of cutting devices arranged in a line extending transversely to the direction of forward travel during work.
Each cutting device includes, broadly speaking, a drive shaft intended to be driven in rotation about an axis of revolution extending upward, a driver which is fixed to said drive shaft and a support structure which is welded to the driver. Welded to the support structure is a drive device which is intended to drive a cut product toward the rear of the cutting machine when the drive shaft is driven in rotation. Fixed to the drive device are two cutting supports each one supporting a cutting element intended to cut a standing product which is intended to be driven backward by means of said drive device. The assembly comprising driver, support structure and drive device, forms a set of elements which are fixed to the drive shaft by means of said driver which is located between two rolling-bearing fittings, which makes this assembly difficult and arduous to remove. Removal of this assembly is needed when, in particular, the drive device which is in contact with the cut product and which therefore experiences wear or damage through being struck by stones, for example, needs to be replaced.
Another drawback lies in the fact that the driver, the support structure and the drive device form a single assembly, which means that the various elements of this assembly have to be of a fairly significant mass so that they can withstand the stresses to which said elements, particularly the drive device, are subjected, which results in a relatively high cost. Furthermore, when, for example, only the drive device is damaged, the driver and the support structure have also to be replaced given that these three elements are welded together.
The purpose of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks so as to allow easy and quick removal, particularly of the drive device, while at the same time seeking to obtain a simple and inexpensive solution.
To this end, the cutting device is one wherein the drive device includes at least two drive walls which extend approximately right around the support structure and which are fixed removably to said support structure by means of assembly elements.
The invention also relates to the following features considered in isolation or in any technically feasible combination:
the support structure is fixed removably at one of its ends to the driver by means of assembly elements;
the cutting device includes an upper support intended to be connected to a member of the cutting machine and to which the support structure is connected removably by means of assembly elements;
the upper support includes a first part intended to be connected to said member of the cutting machine and a second part connected to said first part by means of a connection of the pivot type, the support structure being connected removably to said second part of said upper support by means of said assembly elements;
the first part of the upper support is intended to be connected directly or indirectly to said member of the cutting machine by means of an elastic connection which advantageously makes it possible to filter all or some of the vibrations between said member of said cutting machine and said first part of said upper support;
the drive walls extend approximately vertically between the upper support and the cutting support(s);
the drive walls bear against the support structure and each forms, when viewed from above, at least approximately a portion of a surface of revolution;
each drive wall includes two lateral ends extending upward and said drive walls overlap at their lateral ends;
the drive walls are at least approximately identical which advantageously allows their manufacture to be simplified and their cost of manufacture thus restricted;
the drive device additionally includes at least two drive members fixed to the support structure by means of assembly elements;
the number of drive members is identical to the number of drive walls, and each of said drive members extends upward in the region of the corresponding lateral ends of the drive walls;
the drive members bear against the corresponding drive walls and allow said drive walls to be fixed to the support structure by means of the corresponding assembly elements;
each drive wall includes a groove in which part of the corresponding drive member is housed, which advantageously makes it possible to avoid product cut by the cutting elements building up between said drive wall and said drive member;
the cutting device includes a casing by means of which it is intended to be fixed to a drive mechanism by means of assembly elements;
the driver has at least one access orifice, intended to allow access to the assembly elements intended for fixing the casing to the drive mechanism;
the (each) cutting support is fixed to the driver removably by means of assembly elements;
the cutting device includes two cutting supports located radially facing each other;
the assembly elements are made up of screws or bolts.
The invention also relates to a cutting machine including a drive mechanism and at least one cutting device, said cutting device including one or more of the features hereinabove.